1. Field
This relates to lift pin modules and, in particular, to lift pin modules that move a plurality of lift pins upwards or downwards at the same time, and a manufacturing apparatus having such a module.
2. Background
Similar structures for transferring semiconductor wafers or glass substrates to or from a stage for processing may be used in a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and in a Flat Panel Display (FPD) manufacturing apparatus. As an example, FPDs (Flat Panel Displays) may include LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays), PDPs (Plasma Display Panels), OLEDs (Organic Light Emitting Diodes), and other such devices. A manufacturing apparatus used for manufacturing these types of devices may include a plurality of vacuum treatment devices, such as a load lock chamber, a transfer chamber and a process chamber, for treating the surface of a substrate.
The load lock chamber receives raw substrates from the outside and distributes processed substrates to the outside, while alternating between an atmospheric state and a vacuum state. The transfer chamber may include a transfer robot for transferring the substrates between chambers, thus feeding raw substrates from the load lock chamber to the process chamber and returning processed substrates from the process chamber to the load lock chamber. The process chamber may apply respective layers on the substrates or etch the substrates using plasma or thermal energy in a vacuum. A plurality of lift pins may be used to position the substrate for transfer into and out of the process chamber.